Hasta el mismo amigo invisible
by Chia Moon
Summary: Especial evento de navidad amigo invisible del grupo Taiora del foro proyecto 1-8. Un ritual que se celebra desde hace años en el grupo. Algo cuidadoso en el que Taichi va a tener que luchar... aunque todo sufrimiento tiene una recompensa.


Amigo invisible 2016 del grupo Taiora en el foro Proyecto 1-8. Se supone que he de decir a quién creo que irá dirigido, pero sinceramente, no termino de caer en quién es mi amigo invisible. Espero que sepa disculparme por esta cosa que le traigo.

¡Feliz navidad!

* * *

El tema era el siguiente:

El amor y el valo... los regalos: Quiero que jueguen al amigo secreto entre el grupo que se reúna para esa navidad (ya sea de niños, jóvenes o adultos - como una tradición, juntarse cada navidad). Que se note que hay preocupación en buscar el regalo perfecto, no tan sólo para el del sorteo, sino que también para la pareja.

* * *

 **Datos del fic:**

 **Título:** Hasta el mismo amigo invisible.

 **Pareja:** Taiora (y guiños a otras)

 **Ranking:** M (por si caso)

 **Género:** Humor/ romance.

 **Estado:** Completo.

 **Evento:** Amigo invisble 2016 del grupo Taiora.

 **Advertencias:** OOC.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

 **Nota amigo invisible:** Sorry por esto. Intenté que fuera divertido pero me salió un topicazo.

* * *

 _El regalo más importante sale del corazón._

Cuando tenías mala suerte, la tenías en los momentos que más falta te hacía la parte buena. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Mientras que Mimi sonreía y se sacudía sobre sus tacones emocionada y se guardaba las papeletas dentro del bolso, él deseaba darse cabezazos contra la pared y maldecir su mala estrella.

—Oh, venga, Taichi. Seguro que no es para tanto —sopesó la castaña echándose los cabellos hacia atrás—. Más difícil es quien me ha tocado a mí y ahí me tienes. He encontrado hasta el regalo perfecto.

—Las mujeres siempre sabéis que regalar —farfulló guardándose el papelito dentro del pantalón—. Siempre.

Mimi negó cruzándose de brazos.

—No creas. El año pasado me vi negra para encontrar un regalo para Yamato que no fuera típico, predecible y mucho menos molesto. ¿De qué sirve regalar algo que no va utilizarse?

—Al menos fue mejor que las pinzas que te regalé yo.

Mimi abrió la boca al recordar. La cerró y finalmente soltó una carcajada tremenda.

—Ey, sí que me sirvieron. Pero Taichi, nunca vuelvas a regalarle a una chica unas pinzas de tender la ropa. Por muy cucas que sean. En serio.

Taichi maldijo para sus adentros.

—Entre las pinzas y el dichoso pasador para el pelo la he cagado ya un montón de veces.

No hacía más que meter la pata en cada uno de sus movimientos. Los años anteriores a Mimi había tenido suerte con los regalos al ser para otros hombres del grupo. Al menos a los chicos sabía qué regalarles. A Takeru un año le regaló un libro de literatura clásica que el chico adoró. A Yamato una púa nueva y a Joe un bolso de médico.

Pero las mujeres…

Mimi le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro en señal de ánimo y después le dejó con su tremendo dilema.

¿Qué diantres iba a regalar?

Y ahora que lo pensaba, no solo tenía que hacerlo por el amigo invisible. También tenía una mujer especial a la que regalar.

Sora. Su Sora. La misma Sora que estuvo sin hablarle casi un agosto entero por una horquilla de la cabeza.

Que Dios se apiadara de él.

* * *

—Acabo de estar en casa de Tai para entregarle su amigo secreto —explicó Mimi mientras Sora metía la mano en la cestita y sacudía las pequeñas hojas que había utilizado ese año como "papel" para el sorteo del amigo invisible—. No veas la cara que se le ha quedado. Creo que este año le ha vuelto a tocar una chica.

—¿En serio? —Sora se detuvo y aferró uno de las hojas para sacarla. Solo quedaban tres de ellas—. Pobre. Ahora le llamaré a ver qué tal está.

—Seguro que hace un mundo de esto. ¿Ha ido bien?

Sora asintió tras mirar el nombre de su amigo invisible.

—Muy bien. En cuanto a Tai… intentaré que no haga locuras.

Mimi pareció sumamente interesada mientras guardaba la bolsita con los últimos papelitos dentro. Sora podía sospechar de quienes se trataban los dos últimos. Sabía que Koushiro siempre era el primero y Yamato por igual. Pero Joe y Takeru siempre se escapaban de algún modo hasta el último momento.

—No creo que vaya a hacer algo tan loco…

—Oh. Sí. Si le ha tocado una chica, no lo dudo —garantizó.

Mimi se despidió con la antena puesta y Sora se dejó caer en el sofá. Sacó el móvil y buscó el novio de Taichi entre los contactos.

[Sora]: Ya me ha dicho Mimi que te ha dejado el amigo invisible.

[Taichi]: Sí… de nuevo una chica, Sora QnQ*.

[Sora]: Me lo imaginé. No me vayas a decir quién es.

[Taichi]: No, no. Pero…

[Taichi]: "Está escribiendo".

[Sora]: No voy a cambiártelo.

[Taichi]: Jo D: ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

[Sora]: Porque te conozco como si te hubiera parido.

[Taichi]: Menos mal que no. Si no, tendría que hacer incesto.

[Sora]: Calla, tonto. Oye, en un rato voy a tu casa. ¿Te parece?

[Taichi]: Pensaba salir a hacer las compras. ¿Te importa si más tarde voy yo la tuya?

[Sora]: Oh. Vale. Te esperaré. Ten cuidado y no compres tonterías.

[Taichi]: Anda que eso ayuda…

Sora sonrió y cerró el móvil con un suspiro. Taichi podía ser un desastre y desde luego, en esos casos, más todavía.

* * *

Taichi miró su teléfono con el ceño fruncido. Tras cerrar la conversación con Sora rebuscó en internet. En algún sitio tendría que haber una pista sobre qué regalarle a una chica. Muchas de ellas solían espresar algo que desearan a boca abierta incluso en las redes. Por supuesto, eso del príncipe ideal o bajar siete tallas de ropa no podía concedérselo. Quizás la segunda sí a base de deporte, pero la primera… él solo era de Sora, por supuesto.

La variedad estaba al gusto. Chicas que disfrutaban más con un buen libro que con otra cosa. Algunas querían películas románticas. Otras deseaban un set de maquillaje nuevo. Alguna que otra dejaba caer que quería lencería picantona especial. Otras deseaban pizza, mucha pizza.

 _Un mundo de locos. Y luego dicen que los chicos somos difíciles_.

Buscó un poco más y luego se rindió. Las chicas eran un caso aparte para los regalos.

Decidió asomarse a la habitación de Hikari e investigar un poco. No podía ser muy difícil.

Al menos, ese fue su pensamiento hasta que abrió la puerta. Desde que Hikari había madurado lo suficiente como para pasar por encima de él incluso y decidir que iba a llevar una vida sentimental con Takeru. Se preguntó por un instante qué diantres le regalaría Takeru a su hermana por navidad y viceversa. Solo esperaba que Takeru no fuera tan… manco como él.

La habitación de Hikari había cambiado terriblemente. De tener peluches por todos lados había pasado a uno solo sobre la cama. Los posters cambiaron por fotografías, —en muchas de ellas Takeru era el protagonista—, e incluso las ropas de cama pasaron de tener ositos a ser blancas o de colores lisos. Una flor adornaba la estantería que siempre estuvo llena de libros infantiles.

Su hermana se había convertido en una mujer y le asustaba del mismo modo que las demás.

Suspirando defraudado al no haber encontrado nada que le sirviera de inspiración, —sí, podía tener inspiración, por muy raro que fuera viniendo de él—, sopesó la idea de que ir a la calle y fijarse en las mujeres que compraban, sería mucho más fructífero.

 **Graso error.**

Estaban como locas. Algunas incluso amenazaron con castrarlo cuando se detuvo a mirar unos coleteros muy cucos. Increíblemente, estaban hasta en la sección de ropa masculina donde pensó que se refugiaría hasta que llegara el momento de poder colarse en la sección femenina y encontrar algo interesante.

Aunque se dio cuenta de que hacer algo así iba a costarle la vida misma…

* * *

Sora pegó el último trozo de celo sobre el papel y el sobre diminuto con sumo cuidado. Aferró el bote de colonia y perfumó el sobre para sonreír satisfecha. Un regalo cuidado con todo el mimo del amor que sentía por la persona a la que iba destinada.

—Listo. Seguro que a Tai le gusta.

Dejó a un lado el paquete y se entretuvo en cubrir con otro trozo diferente de papel de regalo la caja del amigo invisible. Con menos cuidados de su parte, el paquete estuvo listo en nada. Cuando el timbre sonó eran casi las nueve. Escondiendo ambos regalos en un cajón, acudió a abrir para encontrarse con una sorpresa que no sabía si reír o llorar.

Taichi estaba más despeinado que nunca. Tenía purpurina sobre el pelo y parte de la cara. Las ropas estiradas de sobremanera y apestaba a algún tipo de colonia. Parecía, por la forma de jadear y los arañazos en la cara, que viniera de la guerra.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —exclamó haciéndose a un lado para que entrara—. ¿Te has peleado con alguien envuelto en purpurina y que apestara a colonia barata?

Taichi puso los ojos en blanco, se pasó una mano por la zona más llena de purpurina y maldijo entre dientes.

—He ido a comprar el regalo del amigo invisible. Te juro que como no le guste, el año que viene rompo la tradición.

Sora negó sacudiéndole parte de la purpurina del pelo.

—¿Y si el año que viene te tocara un chico?

—No tengo esa suerte, Sora —protestó inclinándose hacia ella—. ¿Crees que podría darme una ducha?

—Sí, desde luego —invitó.

Lo guió hasta el cuarto de baño solo para darle las toallas. Antes de salir, Taichi la detuvo de los hombros, abrazándola.

—¿Podrías lavarme el pelo?

Ella sonrió amablemente, enamorada, y cerró la puerta tras ellos.

* * *

—Joder, Tai. Tienes la cara tan arañada que pareciera que te has encerrado en un armario con un gato diabólico.

Yagami rodó los ojos ante el comentario sarcástico de Yamato. Se tocó con el pulgar una de las tiritas que cubría su magullada cara y se sentó junto a él tras chocar sus botellines de cervezas.

—Fueron algo peor, tío: mujeres en plena demanda de regalos.

—¿Por qué demonios te metiste entre mujeres en plena demanda de regalos? —cuestionó Koushiro uniéndose a ellos.

—Me tocó una mujer a regalar este año.

—¿De nuevo? —exclamaron ambos varones a la vez. Taichi aceptó con la cabeza.

—Y por supuesto —añadió en voz baja y mirando de reojo hacia la otra punta del salón—, para Sora.

Todos cabecearon con estudiado entendimiento.

—¿Os ha tocado alguna chica a vosotros? —se interesó.

—A mí —respondió Koushiro inclinando la cabeza—. Por internet se encuentran muchas cosas.

Taichi bufó.

—Busqué indicaciones pero nunca pensé en tiendas online. Seré… lerdo.

—Yo pensaba en imbécil, pero lerdo te queda bien, sí —pinchó Yamato soltando una carcajada entre dientes mientras esquivaba un golpe de Yagami.

—En serio, como este no funcione, me niego a aceptar más mujeres para regalar.

—Pero siempre tendrás que regalarle a una —recordó Koushiro señalando con el pulgar hacia Sora.

Esta levantó su propia cerveza hacia ellos al ver que la miraban mientras escuchaba la conversación entre Mimi y Hikari. Él le sonrió como un idiota, al parecer, por la cara de diversión de ambos hombres junto a él.

—A todo esto —recordó dándose golpecitos con los dedos en la rodilla—. ¿Cuándo fue que comenzamos a darnos regalos?

—Hace siete años —rememoró Koushiro—. Fue propuesto por Mimi cuando regresó de uno de sus viajes a América. Dijo que le gustó la experiencia y nosotros decidimos entre todos aceptarla. Recuerdo que quise salir de ello cuando tuve la desgracia de que me tocaran dos mujeres seguidas pero alguien que hoy sufre me dijo: ni hablar, es algo que tenemos que hacer porque es muy divertido —expresó imitando la voz de Taichi.

—Yo no hablo así —objetó ofendido—. En serio, en aquel tiempo tenía suerte. Pero ha sido como: te quedas con la chica, pierdes tú suerte.

—No digas tonterías —protestó Yamato encogiéndose de hombros—. Nunca pensé verte echarte hacia atrás de nuevo. Pensaba que eso ya lo habías pasado.

—Ey, la batalla y las mujeres son muy diferentes —protestó soltando el bufido más fuerte de la noche—. En serio. Nunca os metáis entre una mujer y un perfume que quiere.

Mientras ellos reían, las chicas soltaron un gritito de emoción y Takeru, que salía del baño, dio un respingo al escucharlas.

—¿Quién se ha muerto? —cuestionó perdido.

—Nadie, hijo. No seas pájaro de mal agüero —protestó Mimi haciendo gestos de advertencia con las manos—. Es que son las once. ¿Qué tal si empezamos a darnos los regalos?

Todos se pusieron en pie al instante y fueron a buscar las bolsas con las cajitas de diferentes tamaños envueltas en papeles tan llamativos o menos al igual que diferentes.

Taichi cogió su pequeña caja entre los dedos y casi dio pasos agigantados hasta plantarse delante de su hermana. Hikari enarcó una ceja, con las comisuras tirándole próximas a una sonrisa imposible de controlar.

—Ten, anda —dijo entregándole el paquete—. En tu habitación no hay ni una dichosa pista, así que no sabía que regalarte hasta que vi eso.

—¿Qué es? —curioseó Hikari pellizcando con la uña el celo.

—Solo ábrelo y lo sabrás.

Hikari no pudo contener la carcajada por más tiempo. Se puso de puntillas y le besó la mejilla. Abrió después el floreado papel que parecía más un regalo de verano que de navidad por los enormes girasoles. El papel dejó paso a una caja rosada cuyo interior contenía una cajita perfumada con sobres y hojas de diferente color y una pluma estilográfica.

Hikari enmudeció.

—Ay, Dios. Hermano.

Taichi se rascó la nuca.

—Pensé que como estás por irte a la universidad y queda demasiado lejos, querrías algo para poder escribirnos. Ahora no tienes excusa.

Hikari se lanzó hasta sus brazos.

—¡Es precioso, precioso!

Sora se unió a ellos con un colgante en forma de corazón que se retorcía junto a una rama, emocionada y sonriente.

—¡Mirad lo que me ha regalado Koushiro! —informó emocionada—. ¿Te tocaba Hikari?

Taichi cabeceó en afirmación.

—Sí y no podía pensar en algo más práctico y emocionante, Sora. ¿Quién te tocó a ti?

Sora rio.

—Casualmente, mi amigo invisible ha sido el mismo al que yo he tocado. Le compré un ratón de última generación. Y parece encantado.

Y así era. Koushiro desmontaba la caja con ojos brillantes y como un niño pequeño, acariciaba con sumo cuidado lo que dejaba entrever del ratón.

—Como un crio.

—¿A quién has de regalar tú? —se interesó mirando a su hermana con una ceja alzada.

Hikari sonrió misteriosa.

—Oh. Fue Yamato. Ya le di su regalo.

—¿Y fue?

—Un radiocasete antiguo. Siempre quiso uno y tras enterarme por Takeru, aproveché para regalarle uno. Lo que se lo he tenido que dejar en su casa y decirle que cuando llegue podrá ver su regalo. Así que no me extrañaría que quisiera irse pronto.

—¿Quién le ha tocado Takeru?

Hikari se puso de puntillas para ver al hombre.

—No tengo ni idea, pero no me extrañaría que fuera Mimi.

Y efectivamente, Mimi saltaba en el sitio y besaba la mejilla de Takeru, girando emocionada para enseñar su premio: una colección de maquillaje. A su vez, Yamato hizo entrega de un paquete a su hermano que resultó ser un libro tan antiguo que temieron que las hojas se deshicieran sobre la alfombra.

Mimi por su parte le entregó una agenda a Joe y este se acercó a Taichi para hacerle entrega de una guía de estadios deportivos que visitar para sus próximos viajes en el trabajo.

Con sonrisas, brindis y felicitaciones, las doce llegó y con un enorme feliz navidad a vítores, los chicos celebraron la noche buena con unos amigos que eran más familia que otra cosa.

Unos minutos más tarde, apartados del grupo, Taichi acorralaba a Sora contra la pared en busca de sus labios.

—¿Has bebido de más? —rio ella empujándolo con suavidad del pecho.

—¿No puedo tener más por navidad? —cuestionó él poniendo morritos.

Ella se lo consintió un rato.

—Espera, quiero darte algo —recordó mordisqueándole los labios—. Un regalo de navidad.

Taichi enarcó las cejas interesado.

—¿No es lo que ya me das?

Sora rio avergonzada y se apartó para buscar su bolso. Taichi la siguió de cerca, haciéndole cosquillas y besándole la nuca.

—¡Tai, compórtate! —pidió entre risas.

Sacó la cajita y se la entregó. Taichi le dio un beso en la oreja antes de centrarse en leer su nombre en el sobre que ocupaba una parte del regalo.

—Eso léelo más tarde, anda —demandó ella cubriéndose la cara ruborizada—. Más en privado.

Taichi sonrió y se metió el sobre en el bolsillo para disponerse a romper el papel. Lentamente, una caja cuadrada revestida de azul quedó a la vista. Sorprendido la abrió. Un reloj deportivo negro esperaba en el interior.

—Sora, esto es… demasiado caro.

—Bueno, ahora sabes por qué no quería ir tanto a cenar y al cine.

—Dios.

La estrechó entre sus brazos, besándola mientras la giraba en el aire con sus manos.

—Te quiero. Lo sabes. ¿Verdad?

Sora rio aferrándose a sus hombros.

—Claro que lo sé.

Taichi la dejó en suelo. Se colocó el reloj en la muñeca y tras pedirle que esperara, rebuscó en su propia bolsa personal. Sacó la cajita que había envuelto la dependienta. Se avergonzó al pensar en ello. Sora se lo había currado tanto y él…

Sora lo abrió lentamente tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Espero esta vez no meter la pata.

—Eso es imposible, Tai. Hemos madurado bastante. ¿No crees?

Incluso creyéndolo, tragó pesadamente cuando la cajita quedó abierta en las manos de la chica. Una gargantilla con un cristal azul brillaba dentro de una caja aterciopelada. Sora la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Bueno. No salir también sirvió para que yo pudiera comprarte algo especial —probó.

Sora hipo. Y aquello era bueno. No comprendía todavía por qué las joyas hacían llorar a las mujeres. Tampoco le interesaba demasiado. La rodeó con sus brazos cuando le buscó y hasta permitió que frotara la nariz contra su camisa.

—¿Te gusta?

Una cabeceada.

—¿Quieres que te lo ponga?

Ella le dio la espalda y se apartó el cabello. Él le colocó la gargantilla con cuidado y una vez colocada, al volverse, la cerveza volvió a subírsele a la cabeza y la sangre directamente a donde no debía. Porque la idea de verla preciosa solo llevando ese collar, acentuó todo.

—Gracias, Tai —susurró tirando del cuello de la camisa para poder besarle.

—Creo que será mejor ir a casa y… disfrutar de la noche de navidad. Antes de que Mimi se suba a la mesa y baile estilo CowGirl como el año pasado.

Entre risas, ella aceptó.

—Ey. ¿Os marcháis? —Yamato los interceptó al salir de la cocina con su séptima cerveza.

—Sí. Nos iremos ya. Haz que Takeru cuide de mi hermana o le patearé algo después —advirtió rodeando los hombros de Sora con una mano. Se volvió hacia el resto—. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Mimi fue la que más gritó.

Media hora más tarde, no le importaría mucho que fue de los demás y tan solo un mensaje como seguro por parte de su hermana, fue lo que consiguió despegarlo de lo que era de verdad, su mejor regalo de navidad.

 **FIN**

 **28 de Diciembre del 2016**

*: No soy de poner caritas en un fic, ya saben, pero al ser un chat lo permití uxu. Son los únicos que encontrarán.


End file.
